Gliding Over All
"Gliding Over All" is the eighth episode of the fifth season of Breaking Bad. Teaser Walt sits alone in his office, observing a fly when Todd enters and confirms that he has disposed of Mike's car. He and Walt go to the garage, where they open Walt's trunk, uncovering Mike's corpse. Walter says that he doesn't want to talk about it when suddenly the garage door opens. Todd closes the trunk. Jesse enters, asking if Walter met with Mike, and if Mike got the money. Walter says that Mike is gone, then quickly ushers Jesse out of the garage. The door descends between them. Summary At prison, Dennis Markowski and his lawyer try to pitch a plea deal to Hank, who laughs and begins to leave at the greedy offer. "It's a buyer's market," he says as he leaves to go try and get a better deal from another former associate of Gus Fring. At a coffee shop, Lydia defensively refuses to give Walt the names of Mike's guys, the incarcerated "legacy" men, and the now-incarcerated lawyer who paid the legacy families using bank deposit boxes. Walt agrees to partner with her on a new business plan to sell Blue Sky in the Czech Republic where purity of meth is 60% compared to Walt's 99%, using Lydia's trusted associates on various levels at Madrigal Electromotive. After negotiating a 35% commission of their joint business, Lydia gives Walt the names and he agrees to take care of this loose end. Walt meets with Todd's uncle Jack and his associates. They discuss logistics of killing 10 inmates in two minutes at three different prisons. The leader expresses the difficulty to Walt who replies "you figure it out. It's what I'm paying you for." The next day, Walt paces around his dining room watching the seconds pass on his new watch. In the prisons, Mike's lawyer Wachsberg and the nine "legacy" members of Gus' Drug Empire are shanked, strangled, or burned alive. Hank is pulled from a photoshoot with a group of schoolgirls by Gomez and given the news. Three days later, Hank and Walt share a drink at Hank's house and Hank reminisces about his first job as a tree tagger. He wonders if that job was better than his current job Hank describes as "chasing monsters." Walt and Todd resume cooking meth and deliver shipments to Lydia who ships it to the Czech Republic. They perform several cooks in various houses undergoing pest control treatments over three months while Skyler continues to launder the drug proceeds and Saul watches the wires. During one visit to her children at Marie's, they watch as Holly takes her first assisted steps and Marie makes a comment to Skyler that she and Hank feel they might be "enabling" her family and suggests to Skyler that it might be time for she and Walt to reunite with the children at their own home as a family, to continue to heal as a family. Later that night, Skyler takes Walt to a storage unit she has rented, shows him a gigantic pile of cash that she has created out of his drug proceeds having been unable to launder or count it all, and pleads to have her children back home and her life back as she shows him all that he has accomplished. Walt goes to the hospital for his routine MRI, then he drops by Jesse's home after not being able to reach him by phone. In a tense interchange in which Jesse is distrustful of Walt's true intent, they manage to reminisce about their old RV which Jesse had coined "The Crystal Ship." As Walt turns to leave he tells Jesse, "I left you something." Jesse hesitantly edges toward his porch and to his relief finds two large duffle bags which he opens to find full of cash. He stares at them and begins to cry, then takes his pistol out of his pants, switching on the safety. Walt returns home and announces to Skyler, "I'm out." Skyler realizes she can have her children back in their home. By the weekend, the White family and the Schraders happily gather around the table at poolside. Holly is being pushed on her red plastic toy by her brother, "Flynn." Hank excuses himself to use the bathroom off the hallway. Sitting down on the toilet seat, he looks around on the toilet's tank for reading materials and after thumbing through a magazine, loses interest and picks up a copy of Walt Whitman's Leaves of Grass. ''As Hank thumbs to the front of the book, he comes to an inscription in a familiar handwriting: TO MY OTHER FAVORITE W.W. IT'S AN HONOUR WORKING WITH YOU. FONDLY G.B. In a series of momentary flashbacks, Hank recalls his discussion of a case with Walt that concerned lab notes by Gale Boetticher and the truth begins to come crashing down: Heisenberg is Walter White, "W.W." Credits '''Guest stars' *Laura Fraser as Lydia Rodarte-Quayle *Jesse Plemons as Todd *Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez *Michael Bowen as Jack *Kevin Rankin as Kenny *Mike Batayeh as Dennis Markowski Co-stars * Antoinette Antonio as News Reporter * Morse Bicknell as Declan's driver * Russ Dillen as Ron Forenall * Chris Freihofer as Dan Wachsberger * Craig Nigh as Asst. U.S. Attorney * Patrick Sang as Gang guy * Scott Ward as Public defender Trivia *The name of the episode is also the name of one of Walt Whitman's poems: "GLIDING o'er all, through all, Through Nature, Time, and Space, As a ship on the waters advancing, The voyage of the soul--not life alone, Death, many deaths I'll sing." * The entire cast appears in this episode. Jonathan Banks (Mike) appears briefly as a corpse in Walt's trunk and Bob Odenkirk appears in his office, without any speaking lines. * This is the second episode to feature a large time jump. The second season finale "ABQ" features a several week jump as Walt heals from his surgery. * Possible continuity error: Todd's uncle refers to the 10 prison murders as being more difficult than the raid that killed Osama bin Laden. However, bin Laden was killed on May 2, 2011, and the episode presumably takes place in 2010. * The lyrics of "Crystal Blue Persuasion" are used here as an obvious reference to the blue-tinged methamphetamine produced during that montage scene, but songwriter Tommy Jones has stated that the "crystal blue" refers to the crystal lake in the Book of Revelation and "persuasion" to Jones becoming a Christian. Videos Inside "Gliding Over All" Making of "Gliding Over All" Featured Music es:Gliding Over All *"Start All Over Again" by Nat "King" Cole *"Crystal Blue Persuasion" by Tommy James and the Shondells *"Up the Junction" by Squeeze Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes